shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaspard D. Booker
"Justice? You get justice in the next world. In this world you have freedom!" -Gaspard D. Booker Introduction/History Gaspard D. Booker (ガスパール。 D·ブッカー Gasupade D. Booka) Is the son of a long ago Navy Admiral. He saw his father die right before his eyes from a pirate right before this one was caught by the navy after the accident. In truth this pirate had a grude against Booker´s father and booker sought revenge against him but he knew he was in jail (Impel Down). And so his life went on as he grew up with his mother in Guernica Island. Everyone tought he was going to be a marine when he grew up but he had an unpredictable nature inside of him. He decided to be a pirate and one night he left his house and his mother with no warning. In truth he only sought freedom. Because he was the son of a Navy Admiral people all around him in the city and in the Navy expected way too much from him and he carried an heavy burden. He wanted to run away from all that so he decided to become a pirate. He looks up on Gol D. Roger and sees him as an inspiring figure unlike the marines. He also has a D. in his name that he already had question before to his parents what the meaning of it was but they didn´t know aswell. He dreams of finding the One Piece like many others but it will be a hard path to go on while his past still haunts him knowing that the Government and the Navy will do everything to get him back to his roots.He is the current captain of the Slingshot Pirates and his bounty his current bounty is 50,000,000 for not only by being the son of a former marine admiral but by posing a minor threat to the government by having already killed many other minor pirates in fights.He also ate the Juu Juu no Mi wich can make his arms into any firearm he wishes from guns to sniper rifles or bazookas.He only ate this fruit when he came across it in auction house when people were looking to buy it he got hold of it and ate it.After many months on voyage with his crew he entered the New World and found out Doflamingo was the one that killed his father. He sought revenge and decided to kill him but he was to weak and his crew got seperated from in during the fight as they all got defeated and woke up various points of DressRosa. They met again in desguise but decided to seperate and train for 2 years and went their seperate ways promising to meet again in DressRosa in two years.He also got a bounty of 100,000,000 after the timeskip by challeging Doflamingo but being beaten easily. Also by defeating Crocodile during his training during the timeskip.He was trained by Ben Beckman from the Red Hair Pirates when he found him in ruins.He returned to DressRosa and met his friends.It is still unknown if he managed to defeat Doflamingo. Appearance Gaspard D. Booker is an average man, he has got blue hair and blue eyes. He wears her mother necklace that was given to him by her before departing in secret.He wears a white shirt with a brown jacket on top of it, brown pants and black shoes..He also allways has his signiture gun wich he is very skilled with.After the timeskip he has shorter hair, has a white scurf, a new blue tight vest, brown gloves. blue pants and the same black shoes. Personality He is arrogantic and looks down on most people who look weak but looks up on som important figures in the world and actually as a soft side to friends and when he remembers his past and usually telling some jokes.His personality changed drastically being colder and more ruthless not caring for his past anymore and showing his true intentions not even messing around in some parts or cracking some jokes now and then. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship He is very skilled with his Flintlock he allways carries and he is skilled with many types of other guns but especially the flintlock.As his devil fruit suits him very well he is a very dangerous foe.After the timsekip he grew much stronger with his Flintlock even learning how to shoot bullets empowered with haki. Swordsmanship After the timeskip Gaspard D. Brooker uses a spear that is tied to his back. He rarely uses it but when he does it is when hes taking things seriously or to finish an enemy off, still he prefers his flintlock. Hand to Hand Combat He is average on hand to hand combat knowing muai tai and many street fighting moves. He as very powerful punches. Physical Strenght As the average strenght of a 20 years old man but by knowing muai tai it makes him probably more faster. Agility He is very fast when doging physical attacks and bullets.He runs pretty fast as he can jump very high too. Endurance As a little more endurance of an average 20 years old man. Weapons His favourite Flintlock and a spear on his back after the timeskip.Also has many firearms due to his devil fruit. Devil Fruit The Juu Juu no Mi wich allows hi mto make his arms into various firearms from guns to rifles and bazookas.It´s a paramecia type devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: He learned this type of haki during the timeskip when he was training with Ben Beckman and now can dodge various bullets. Busōshoku Haki:Color of Armaments: '' ''He learned this type of haki during the timeskip when he was training with Ben Beckman'' '' and now he can produce haki bullets with his flintlock and the firearms he got from his devil fruit.' Relationships Crew: Has got a good relationship with his crew as they look up to him but sometimes it´s the opposite when Gaspard D. Booker looks up on his crewmates. They all seem to get along very well even after the timeskip when the captain´s attitude had changed to worse. Family: He looked up on his father when he was a child but decided on becoming a pirate instead of a Navy Admiral.Still thinks of him as a hero but just didn´t want to carry the burden of being his son.He likes his mother too and was actually seen sheding a tear when leaving his hometown in '''Guernica Island' (http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Guernica_Island) by the local citizens. That is why he carries the amulet that she gave him. Allies/Friends Good relationship with his crew and Ben Beckamn who was his mentor during the timeskip when he found him in ruins away from his crew when they lost a battle in the New World against Doflamingo.All of the crew got seperated and with their different ways to train and meet again in DressRosa to defeat Doflamingo. Enemies: Has defeated many pirates who know hate him but are scared to come after him. His true enemy is Doflamingo who was the one that killed his father and when he found it out when he entered the New World he finally sought revenge again but lost against him being seperated from his crew, explaining why he is colder and ruthless after the timeskip.It is still unknow if he and his crew managed to defeat Doflamingo after the timeskip. Other: He looks up on Gol D. Roger because he did what he wanted too.He also wants to meet the four emperors and he already did meet shanks. Character Design Gaspard D. Booker. was inspired by Ben Beckman. Major Battles Gaspard D. Booker vs Various Pirates with -50,000,000 (won) before the timeskip Gaspard D. Booker vs Trafalgar Law (loss) before the timeskip Gaspard D. Booker vs Aokiji (loss)before the timeskip Gaspard D. Booker vs Doflamingo (loss) before the timeskip Gaspard D. Booker vs Crocodile (won) during the timeskip Gaspard D. Booker vs Ben Beckman (training) during the timeskip Gaspard D. Booker vs Doflamingo (unknown) after the timeskip Quotes "Justice? You get justice in the next world. In this world you have freedom!" -Gaspard D. Booker Gallery Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User